Question: $ -\dfrac{73}{50} - \dfrac{67}{100} + 200\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{73}{50} = -1.46$ $ -\dfrac{67}{100} = -0.67$ $ 200\% = \dfrac{200}{100} = 2 $ Now we have: $ -1.46 - 0.67 + 2 = {?} $ $ -1.46 - 0.67 + 2 = -0.13 $